Dragonball: Bulma's Quest
by BulmasQuest
Summary: A lemon about Bulma on her quest to get laid by as many males as she can.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball**

**Bulma's Quest  
**

****Bulma Briefs, the sixteen year old genius responsible for the Dragon Radar, amongst several other inventions, had just returned to West City with Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong after having the adventure of a life time. Shortly after returning, however, her new relationship had taken a quick turn for the worse. Yamcha had started flirting with other girls around the city. Bulma had a striking suspicion that he had also been cheating. This lead to several arguments and, eventually, the inevitable end.

Bulma, now being a free teen, decided she wasn't going to fool around with relationships any longer. Instead, she was interested in doing the very same thing most teenagers her age were interested in doing; having sex. Yamcha had opened her up to it, being her first, despite several chances before. Now that she was no longer tied down, she decided to make a list of men she wanted to experience in bed. This is where our story begins...

"Not a very long list," Bulma would say to herself as she looked over the short list of names she'd just written down. "Son isn't into sex yet so he'll have to wait. Krillin, I'm sure he'd love the chance. Roshi is probably my best place to start, though. He's been after me since day one, even before he saw my pussy."

She stood up from the desk she was sitting at and folded the paper that had the names on it. "I'm sure this list will expand as I meet more people, as well." she'd say to herself as she walked to her closet, looking through her outfits. She saw her pajamas that she was wearing the day she flashed Roshi and then it hit her. "Oh, he'll love that..."

Within minutes, Bulma was headed to Roshi's house. She was dressed in the same pajamas she wore that day with no panties on underneath, of course. She was sure Roshi would get the hint right away.

On her way toward his house she began to think. ~I never thought I'd let that old pervert in me, but damn, ever since I saw him put the flames out on the Ox King's mountain I can't stop thinking about him. Yamcha really ruined me.~ She always thought she had more dignity than to give into the old man's sexual advances, but not after she had sex. Now she wanted to fill her hole with anything she could find. Her plane neared the small island.

"Roshi!" Bulma would call out after hopping out of the cockpit of the landed plane. "Guess who's here to visit?!" She walked up to the door, her legs exposed and smooth, her pajama shirt barely covering her lower half.

Roshi heard the sweet voice and hopped up from his couch, heading to the door and flinging it open. "Bulma?! How are you?" he saw with a grin on his face, walking toward her. At first, he didn't notice the clothes she was wearing, but upon a closer glance, his nose began to bleed when thoughts of the night she had flashed him came flooding back.  
Bulma giggled cutely "I'm well," she said in a flirtatious tone. "How are you?"

"Oh, well, as good as an old hermit can be, I guess. I see you're wearing that outfit. I remember it well." Roshi would say as the memories triggered an erection.

"I thought you might, perv!" Bulma would say playfully. "Say, is Son or Krillin here at the moment?"

"Goku took off after the tournament, I haven't seen him in a long time. Krillin is actually out with Launch right now."

"Launch?" Bulma would ask, not having met her yet.  
"Oh, right. Launch is my new, er, roommate, so to speak. She's great. Well, usually." Roshi would say in response. "Enough about that, come on in!"

The two entered the Kame House and took a seat at Roshi's table. Roshi walked to the kitchen, getting a glass of iced tea for both of them and returning to the table, setting hers down in front of her. "So, what brings you here?" he would ask.  
"Just a certain, well, quest of mine," she replied.  
"I don't have anymore Dragon Balls, if that's what you're looking for."  
"Not _dragon _balls, something different."

"Well, if it's something I can give you, speak up."

Bulma began to re-think this. She was sixteen and Roshi was much older. He'd lived well over four of her life times. Was this something she'd really want to do? Would she regret it later?

"Bulma?" Roshi would say, "how about another peak at you. For old times sake? Hehe."

~Just as perverted as ever. I can't have sex with him. This was a mistake.~ Bulma thought. ~But, I did show up in this outfit teasing him. I don't care if he sees me, I never did. That's why I showed him the first time.~  
"Okay, you dirty old man," she'd say as she stood. "How about a better look this time?"

She turned so her back was facing him and gripped the sides of the pajama shirt. She flipped it up quick, revealing her bubble butt and part of her pussy. She then bent over, keeping the shirt flipped up, and spread her legs. Both holes were in plain sight.

Roshi's nose bled a bit and his member grew even larger. "Oh, Bulma. You've given me more than I could ask for." He could barely contain himself.

After a few moments, Bulma would stand up-right and let her shirt fall back in place. "Okay, Roshi, you got what you wan-" then she saw it. The large bulge in his pants. ~Oh my God,~ she thought. ~That makes Yamcha look like... One of my fingers!~  
"Roshi, could I uh, ask something of you?" Bulma asked as she got closer to him, his butt still planted in the chair.

"Anything after that lovely display," he would say in response.  
"Can I, well," she blushed, "see your dick?" She was mere inches from the martial arts master, him sitting while she was still standing.

"Well, certainly, if you really want to." He replied, undoing his shorts. He pulled his cock out. It was large, about 10 inches long and quite thick. Larger than any Bulma had seen, which was just Goku, Yamcha and Oolong.

She fell to her knees instantly, wrapping her soft hand around it. Her hand slid up and back down slowly, doing this several times. Pre-cum would drip from the hole in the tip and she would use it to help her hand glide more smoothly. "It's so big," she would say.

Roshi was in complete shock. Was this really Bulma? She had let him do stuff before but never anything like this. Also, he hadn't had any for a long time. His climax was already nearing. He moaned lightly, watching the blue-haired girl pleasure him.  
Bulma, who had completely changed her mind about not doing anything with Roshi, popped her mouth open and slid his large dick in. Her tongue wrapped around as much of it as she could manage while she moved her head forward, taking in much of the nine inches. She then moved her head back, her tongue dragging along his shaft, and suckled the tip. Her tongue danced across him like mad before she pushed down again, taking in almost all of his dick. Her throat was now being penetrated a bit, but Yamcha had taught her how to deep throat. She could take it all with time.

She bobbed her head to the sound of Roshi's moans, not caring at all about the difference in their age now. Her pussy would become soaked as she slid his cock in and out of her mouth.

"Bulma, I'm gonna..." Roshi tried to warn, but it was too late. Warm, thick, gooey liquid began to erupt from Roshi's member into Bulma's mouth, filling it up quite easily, and then some.  
"Mmph!" Bulma, who had a mouthful of dick and cum, was surprised at how quick it was. The taste wasn't anything new to Bulma. Most girls would spit it out and be appalled, but Bulma learned to love the taste of cum. Instead of spitting it out, she continued sucking the Hermit's dick while the cum stayed in her mouth. It was over-flowing with cum, as it dripped down her chin, and finally she stopped, pulling his dick out of her mouth.

She kept the cum in her mouth as she smiled cutely at him, cum still dripping down her chin. She then opened her mouth slowly to show him just how much she had. "Oh, my," Roshi would say. Bulma closed her mouth and gulped down all of his seed, popping her mouth open once more to show him it was all gone.

"Master, that wasn't very long!" Bulma said teasingly, standing up and pouting playfully.

"I'm terribly sorry. I haven't had such a good blow job in... Well, ever."  
"That's no excuse! How do you ever expect to last in my pussy?" Replied Bulma as she flipped up the shirt again, showing the shaved, pink slit off.

"I'll last longer, I promise." Replied the elder.

"You'd better. You're not allowed to cum in that hole, Master!"

Bulma then slowly stradled him, gripping his dick and lifting her ass, putting the tip of his large cock against her pussy, but not pushing down just yet.

"Ready, Master?" she would say teasingly.

With a gulp, Roshi would nod.

Suddenly, the sound of an air ship could be heard outside.

"Why now?" Roshi would say in frustration. It was Krillin and Launch home from the grocery.

Bulma quickly hopped up and straightened herself up, her hair, which was in a pony-tail, was a bit messy.

"Sorry, Master. I'll be back though," she said with a cute wink. She turned around and popped her ass at him playfully before heading out the door.

On the way out, Krillin and Launch were coming in.

"Oh, Bulma! Hi! What're you doing here?" Krillin would ask.

"I just came to borrow something from Master Roshi is all. Gotta get going. Nice seeing you, Krillin!"

"You as well," he would reply.

Bulma was then out of the house and in her plane, heading back to West City. She would put the plane on autopilot and pull the list out of her capsule case. It read:

Master Roshi:

Son Goku:

Krillin:

She would pull out a pencil and scribble down "Blow job. Swallowed." next to Roshi's section. She planned on coming back to him later, but for now she had to get to thinking. She knew there were other guys.

Upon arriving at home, she began to think about who else she could get with.

"I know more guys than this! Who can I- Oh yeah! The tournament!" She had completely forgotten about the contestants in the martial arts tournament. She quickly pulled out her pencil and scribbled onto the list. It now read:

Master Roshi: Blow Job. Swallowed.

Son Goku:

Krillin:

Bacterian:

Namu:

Announcer:

"Perfect for now," she said with a smirk.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragonball  
**

**Bulma's Quest**

It had been several days since Bulma had gotten with Roshi, the old martial arts master. Unfortunately, Krillin and Launch spoiled the fun by coming home during their fun.

"Dammit," said the blue-haired teen, "if only I could've fucked him. He was so big. Well, let's see this list. Who would have the biggest dick apart from Roshi?"

She grabbed her list and examined it. "Oh no," she said. The answer was obvious. The biggest dick would belong to the biggest man on the list. "Not Bacterian. Why did I even write him down?" Her first thought was to erase the name. "I can't do that."  
Right as she was about to, she thought about it. "Maybe... It won't be so bad. I made a vow. I need to fuck all these guys. Erasing a name would be cheating." She pondered it a while and finally made her decision. "Okay, I'm gonna let Bacterian fuck me."

Within minutes, Bulma was dressed up and ready to head out. She was wearing really short jean shorts, her ass nearly popping out, and a tube top, very tight on her C-cup breasts. Her hair was in a cute side pony-tail. "Ready to go. Let's hope this isn't a mistake!"

She was out the door and in the air. Luckily for this super-genious, she'd invented a way of finding people she'd met before. She had a device that could snap pictures of people and find them anywhere in the world using all available resources. Bacterian lived not far from her, surprisingly.

It took about ten minutes by plane to reach the town in which Bacterian lived. It was small and lively. She would land near the town, hop out of the cock-pit, and with a click, the plane would turn into a small capsule which she put into her case. "Time to find him," she would say, sighing afterward. She didn't know how to feel about this.

Bacterian wasn't hard to find. It was the house no one was around. She went up to the door, which read "Bacterian" on it, and knocked. No one came to the door for the first few moments, but finally it opened. Bulma had to plug her nose while the large man stood at the door. "Yes?" he would say with a distraught look on his face. He wasn't wearing anything but a speedo just like he had on in the tournament.

"Bacterian? I'm Bulma. I saw you at the tournament. May I come in?"

"I suppose," he would say, not sure why the girl was there.

Bulma entered the house and let go of her nose, breathing through her mouth. She couldn't really be cute if her hand was constantly on her nose. She would just deal.

"So, I saw you at the tournament. You did well. I admire you," she would say with a smirk.

"I lost to a child. Next year, I'll do much better. Did you come just to tell me that?"

"No, of course not. I came because, well, I wanted to..." she didn't know about it. This is the same thing that happened to her during her visit with Roshi. She had a list to uphold. She couldn't back out now. "Well, I want to see the rest of you."

Bacterian was confused. He'd never been with a female, obviously, and now a really attractive one "wanted to see him."  
"Oh? How do you mean?" he'd ask in his heavy voice.

"Take that speedo off, silly. I want to see if you're as big down there as the rest of you." Bulma would say with a giggle.

Bacterian was happy to oblige. He didn't care at all. His speedo slipped right off and his cock sprung right out.

~Oh my,~ Bulma thought. It was large, indeed. Thicker than Roshi's by a lot, but not as long. Just an inch or so shorter. She walked a bit closer to the large man. "I see, that is nice," she would say to him.

"Thank you," he'd reply with a sense of accomplishment. "Did you just want to see it?"

"No, I want more than that," she'd say. She then unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down, revealing cute, white panties with a small, red bow-tie. "Think you can fit in me?" she'd ask.

Bacterian was eager to try. With enough force, he'd definitely get it in. "I think I can," he'd reply.

Bulma walked to the nearest wall and turned around so her ass was facing Bacterian. She'd lean forward, pressing her cheek and palms to the wall. "Come and try, then."

Bacterian approached her eagerly. He would grip the line of her panties and slide them down to her ankles, looking at the site in front of him. Her pussy was thin and pink. It looked almost un-touched. He would definitely have a hard time getting in her. He thought the best way would be to loosen her up a bit.

He took a finger, one being rather large, and rubbed it along her pink slit. It was already rather wet. He then found her hole and pushed against it, sliding in.  
"Ouch," said Bulma. It hurt a bit. She looked back. "That's just your finger?" she'd ask with a pout. "I don't know, Bacterian..."

"Don't worry," he replied. "I'll be easy."  
He plunged his finger in and out of the blue-haired beauty, making her incredibly wet. She moaned out loud, his finger alone feeling much better than Yamcha's dick. "Oh my God, aah!" she would say, the smell around her instantly fading. All she could feel was pleasure.

Bacterian drooled a bit as his finger went deeper and deeper into her. Within minutes, she was nearly dripping, and so was he. His cock had produced quite a bit of pre-cum, it was rolling down the shaft. Bulma had no clue, otherwise she wouldn't let him stick it in. If he did, she may get pregnant. He didn't care at all.

He pulled his finger out of her and stroked his large cock, pushing the head against her hole and pushing. The mixture of juice from her pussy and cum from his dick made the head slip right in, stretching her far. She screamed out in pain and in pleasure.

Bacterian gripped her hips and began sliding, gently, in and out, getting more of himself in her with every light thrust. She was about to split, or so she felt. He felt amazing. So amazing that he definitely wouldn't last long.

His cock finally got all the way in. She was now moaning out in mostly pleasure. He was, as well. Now he wasn't so gentle. He began pounding away at her, never having felt something so amazing. One of his hands was gripping her thin hip while the other traveled to her ass cheek. His thumb found it's way against her tight ass hole and he pressed.

Bulma didn't care, the feeling of his cock slamming into her wet pussy made the thought of him fingering her ass even better. "Agh! Bacterian! Fuck me!" She would call out in her cute, scratchy voice. He did just that. He began to fuck her so hard that her head began to bang against the wall. Drool would drip from his mouth onto her ass, which his thumb was now sliding into slowly.

Bacterian wasn't sure how much he could handle. He kept pounding away at her, his thumb pushing about an inch into her ass hole while his dick filled her pussy. His climax was surely coming soon, but not before Bulma's.

"Agh! Oh my fucking... GOD!" Bulma yelled out as liquid began to squirt from her pussy, both holes tightening and loosening as it sprayed out around Bacterian's dick. This was the final push for him.

"I'm gonna cum!" he yelled out as he thrust into her again.

"No! Not in me!" She yelled as she quickly lunged her ass forward, his cock slipping out.

Cum sprayed out of Bacterian's large dick. It was more cum than Roshi managed to produce. While Bulma didn't want him to cum inside of her, it sure did manage to get all over her. The warm, sticky goo mainly landed on her ass and thighs, but a lot also got on her pussy, legs, and a puddle of it formed in her panties that were around her ankles.

Bulma was certainly not used to this much cum. Yamcha could only produce an average amount. Bacterian and Roshi both gave her so much she didn't know what to do with it.

"Oh, Bacterian," she said flirtatiously as she spun around. She dropped to her knees, both of them landing in cum that had hit the floor, and licked his dick clean. It wouldn't fit in her mouth, so she couldn't blow him, but she did manage to clean him up. "Thank you so much," she said as she stood, winking at the odorous male.

She bent down, grabbing her panties and pulling them up. The cum that was covering them would cover her ass and pussy even more, but she didn't care. She liked it. Her skirt fell back down and she smiled cutely at the man. "Well, I better be going," she said as she turned and headed toward the door.

Bacterian tried to stop her but she just blew him a kiss, hopped into her plane, and headed back to West City.  
On her way back, she'd pull out her list and make some modifications. The new list read;

****Master Roshi: Blow job. Swallowed.

Son Goku:

Krillin:

Bacterian: Fucked me from behind. Made me squirt. Came on my butt and legs.

Namu:

Announcer:


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Ball**

**Bulma's Quest**

Bulma hadn't seen any action in months. She had allowed Bacterian to nail her, and hell was he perfect sexually, but since then she hadn't had anything and it was starting to bother her. Not only that, but school had started as well. She considered hooking up with a guy or two at school, but guys her age just didn't know how to handle a girl like her. They had to meet a certain quality, and the guys in West City did not.

One day, in the middle of class, Bulma had grown quite bored and tired. In between classes, she decided to call it a day and ditched out, hopping on her hover-scooter and heading home. Upon reaching her house, she met with a pleasant surprise.

"Goku! I had no idea you'd be here!" She said with a pleasant smile, walking up to her younger friend. He was accompanied by a police officer who would question her about skipping school, but she didn't have to hear that nonsense. She was a genius at the age of sixteen, after all!

Goku had come bearing bad news. The Dragon Radar he had gotten from her had broken. It would no longer show the location of the seven balls, and without it, he would never get his Grandpa's Four Star ball back.

This wasn't an issue for the young girl, she had his radar fixed up and ready to go in no time. Goku was about to rush off after a quick "thank you," but Bulma decided that she'd go with him. No sex and no adventures made her bored, so she had to do something, right?

"Hey, Goku, I'll come with you to find this next Dragon Ball, kay?" She said in her sweet, teenage voice.

"How will that work, Bulma? You can't ride Nimbus. You'll fall right through," Goku would reply.

"I'm a genius, silly. I've already thought this through," said the blue-haired beauty as she showed him her wrist. On it was what looked like an ordinary wrist watch, but upon clicking a button, she would instantly shrink. "I'll ride like this!" She said, hoping into Goku's shirt.

"Oh, okay! That works," Goku would say. He would then hop on Nimbus and rocket away, clicking his radar to find the location of the next Dragon Ball. They would fly, full speed ahead on a miniature adventure!

Upon arrival, it became clear that the Dragon Ball was in the ocean.

"Well, I didn't bring my swimming suite, just these shorts and this top, and I'm definitely not getting into my bra and panties in front of you," Bulma said, thinking afterward _you've already seen enough of me anyway, at least until you get older._

Goku would then say "That's fine, I can look for it on my own, be right back!" He would then strip down to nothing and hop into the ocean, swimming down in search of the Dragon Ball.

Bulma would use this time to explore the island, and before long, she would spot two aircraft over head. There was a logo on each one. "RR" on a red ribbon.

_The Red Ribbon Army? I bet they're looking for the Dragon Ball too!_ Bulma thought, but they seemed to find something that interested them more, and it was her.

They landed their craft nearby and approached. One of them was a large bear-man covered in thick, brown fur and quite husky. The other was a bit on the fat side, a mustache and looked quite stupid. He had short black hair. Both were wearing their Red Ribbon Army get-up.

"Hey, baby. You haven't seen a Dragon Ball around here, have ya'?" The bear asked.

Bulma enjoyed the attention. "Nope, sure haven't," she said in a flirtatious manor.

"That's okay, perhaps you could entertain us then? We've been at it for days trying to find this thing, and we've had no time to play with any girls," The bear said again. The other man snickered, both eyeing Bulma up and down.

"Oh, entertain you? How could a cute teenager possibly entertain two grown men?" Bulma asked, turning around and purposely dropping her capsule case. "Oops, I dropped my capsules," she said, bending over and purposely jutting her butt out toward them. She was wearing jean-shorts that revealed most of her upper thigh. The men could almost see the edges of her panties, but not quite.  
She took longer than she needed to, but finally snagged her capsule case, straightening out and standing up. "Got it," she said, turning and holding it up with a smirk.

The two men would now take the situation into their own hands. The bear approached her from the front while the other male went behind the girl.

"Seems like you know how to use that body, don'tcha?" The male behind her asked.

"Oh, maybe a little bit," Bulma said, giggling.

The human would slide his greasy hand up her leg, gripping her round ass before popping it with a smack, causing the cheek to jiggle.

The bear would unbutton her shorts, unzipping them to reveal the top of her panty line.

_I've never thought about doing it with two men before,_ Bulma would think as her shorts were slid down slowly. They would then grab her panties, sliding them down next, revealing her hairless, pink slit and her round butt. _I wonder if they'll take turns, or I could give one a blowjob while-_ They lifted her up, while she was in thought, they had undone their pants, their large cocks both throbbing. The bear would hold her up, Bulma wrapping her legs around him. He would grip his cock and place the tip against the tight hole of her pussy. This was fine, but behind her, something totally unexpected was happening. The human had her ass spread, and had the tip of his cock against her tiny asshole.

"Wait, I've not ever d-" Bulma was about to say, but they slid her down before she could finish. Sharp pain shot through her as her ass was spread further than it had ever been. She'd never done anal before. She screamed out in pain, but there was a bit of pleasure involved as well, not only from her penetrated pussy, but her ass too.

"Aaah! Fuck! Hold on," she would say, but they bounced her up and down, the two cocks sliding into her before receding and then going right back in. The males now had no interest in her words.

"God damn," one said as they bounced her, hearing her cries and moans.

She would wrap her arms around the bear-man, tears streaming down her face as her ass was being fucked, and by a dick that wasn't exactly small.

"Please! Wait!" Bulma cried out, but they wouldn't. They weren't doing this for her, it was all for them.

They bounced her up and down as she moaned out, now most of her pain fading and turning into pleasure. Her pussy would drip fluid down the shaft and balls of the bear as she was ruthlessly bounced.

They would fuck her like this for ten minutes before the human wanted to change places. Bulma was now limp, her arms around the bear as he held her, both their members deep inside as they stopped bouncing her. Her head lie on his shoulder, and she was drooling slightly, panting loudly. He would let go of her, and she fell, their cocks sliding out of her as she did. She hit the ground on her butt with a THUD!

"Ow, you jerk!" she said, looking up to them. They ignored her. The human would get in front of her, pulling her on top of him as he lied down on his back. The bear was now behind her, he had a radio in hand.

"We've got a cute one over here," he said, giving the army his coordinates. "She's quite a slut too, come get her," he said, signaling to the rest of the army that she was ready for them.

_I can't let that happen,_ Bulma thought, but her concerns were a thing of the past as the human slid his unprotected cock into her. The bear would spread her cheeks, the sight of his partner plowing her pussy now clearly visible. The first plane landed and another Army member approached.

"Holy shit!" he said, shedding his clothes. He would stand in front of her, gripping her blue hair and rubbing the tip of his cock on her face, then her lips. She would open up and slide her tongue down his shaft as the bear behind her slide his cock into her now loosened asshole.

She took the third male's cock into her mouth, not worried about a thing now. _Let the whole army come,_ she thought, wanting to be their personal slut.

The three fucked her relentlessly. The bear gripped her hips, pounding her ass as hard as he could. The human under her would thrust up, his balls slapping against her as he did so, and the male in front of her would grip her head, thrusting his cock down her throat, making her gag and drool all over.

A fourth plane landed, then a fifth, and the two humans approached, shedding their clothes and getting on both sides of her. Tears would stream down her face as she reached up and gripped their cocks, stroking them while she was being fucked in all three holes.

"Oh, fuck!" The human currently using her pussy called out. He began to cum, his seed spraying deep into her as she then came out of her sexual stupor. She popped the male's cock out of her mouth, opening to protest the other cumming inside of her, but as she was about to speak, the two males beside her sprayed her down with their loads.

"W-" was all she got out before a thick load splashed into her mouth from the male to her right. The rest of his load would hit her right cheek and get into her hair. The male to her left came as well, his load landing on top of the other male's load in her mouth, his second splatter covering her left eye, forcing her to close it, and the third splashing her cheek.

The male in her ass burried his cock deep inside, shooting his load into her as well, moaning and cursing loudly.

Finally, the male in front of her would spray her face and mouth, mixing the cum of the other two male's with his own in her mouth before shoving his cock right back into her mouth.

_Oh no,_ she thought as she gulped down the cum mixture and the other male's cock. _This was a bad idea. I'm gonna get pregnant now!_

The five guys were now done with her. They all slide away from her and she slumped to the ground, cum covering her face. They would get behind her and lift her ass up. "Let's see that cum drip out," one said.

They spread her ass, and it wouldn't come out at first. It was dripping from her pussy, but not her asshole. "Push baby," one of them said.

Embarassed at what might happen, she refused. "No," she said in a soft tone.

The bear pulled out a gun and put it to her head. "I said push," he said to her.

She was now in fear of her life, all she had to do was push cum out of her ass, right? She would do it for them. She reached back, pushing a finger into her ass and pushing. Cum would start to slowly drip out, and she kept pushing. Her face would glow red under all that cum as she farted three or four times, cum dripping out now, joining the stream coming from her pussy. She moaned out, embarassed and scared, when finally all the cum was out.

"Okay, good girl," the bear said.

"I can go now, right?" Bulma asked.

"Not so fast, can't have you telling anyone we're here," the man said, cocking his gun and pointing it to her head.

Now she'd done it. Her lust had gotten her into this... and now she'd die for it.

"So long, baby. Thanks for pleasin' us," he would say.

Just before pulling the trigger, Goku would hop in, decimating the guys with his Power Poll.

"Bulma! Are you okay!? I heard you hollaring out. What happened to your clothes?" He asked, ignorant of what was going on. "What's all that stuff on your face."

"Nothing Goku, those bad men were trying to hurt me. Thanks so much! Let's go home," she said with a smile.

Later on in the day, she was home in bed rethinking the events of the day. She had grabbed her sex-book and scribbled in it, smirking at the thought. Deep inside, she was still terrified of being pregnant, but she had so much fun. _Gangbangs are amazing,_ she thought.

The list now read:

Master Roshi: Blow job. Swallowed.

Son Goku:

Krillin:

Bacterian: Fucked me from behind. Made me squirt. Came on my butt and legs.

Namu:

Announcer:

5 Red Ribbon Army Members: Fucked me in my butt, pussy and mouth, gave other 2 hand jobs. Came in me and on my face. Almost killed me. 3

She smiled, and would then masturbate to the thought for weeks after.


End file.
